impacto de una confesion!
by laguna-de-ojos-azules
Summary: bien...estan aqui el primero y segundo capitulo...a los que ya lo leyeron...cambie la forma en que los habia subido , ahora espero mas adelante continuarlo...gracias por sus sugerencias!


Capitulo1 ¿te quiero yuu?

Era un día perfecto. El sol entraba resplandeciente por las ventanas, los alocados padres de yuu y miki andaban de viaje (como de costumbre). Era sábado yuu dormía placidamente en su cama. Miki acababa de despertarse, en la casa reinaba un silencio aterrador. Miki se sentía sola, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo a yuu.

Iba a paso lento, caminaba con sigilo. Abrió de sopetón la puerta y la cerró, se iba acercando poco a poco a yuu, iba a mirarle por el lado de la cama. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando ¡paff! Se tropezó con los zapatos de yuu y cayó encima del mismo. Yuu despertó sobresaltado, miki estaba ruborizada y un sentimiento de completa vergüenza invadía su cuerpo. Yuu tenía la vista fija en sus ojos (los de miki) y la miraba con una sonrisa picara. De pronto sin darse cuenta sus labios iban directos a los de miki, estaban a punto de que se cumpliera un beso cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por un estridente ring telefónico

---- ring-ring ----

Miki reaccionó más que ligero, se levanto inmediatamente y cogió el teléfono de la mesita de la habitación.

Aló¿hola?

Hola miki

Ahhh... hola Ginta!

No, satoshi ¬¬

Lo siento ¿qué va satoshi?

Quiero hablar con matsuura.

Yuu es para ti, toma- miki le entrego el teléfono a yuu y se quedo observando la conversación.

---- ----

- Hola miwa.

Yuu... meiko y yo nos enteramos que estarían solos, y decidimos ir a almorzar con ustedes... para hacerles compañía. Vamos ahora adiós.

Adiós

Yuu pensaba para sus adentros " y a estos quien los invito".

¿Qué querían yuu?- preguntó miki de repente.

Vienen a almorzar con nosotros.

Hubo un – ah -repentino de miki.

-entonces iré a cambiarme.- Cuando tomo la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, yuu se levanto rápidamente hacia la puerta, estiro la mano para cerrarla y se posó delante de ella. Miki se ruborizo y abrió unos ojos que parecían verdaderos huevos fritos.

-¿ Qué pretendes yuu?-preguntó miki asustada.

calmate miki, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que me digas que hacias en mi habitación.

"pensando miki: que le digo ahora, no quiero que yuu piense que soy una cobarde"

¿y bien miki?

Solo vine a hecharte un vistazo

estabas asustada

no, claro que no

eres una cobarde-en ese momento yuu la abrazo. Miki se ruborizo aun más y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el climax era perfecto, una situación que jamas se había dado antes. En esos instantes cuando las miradas eran reciprocas los labios de yuu se acentuaron en la boca de miki, robándole así un largo beso.

Miki estaba atonita por un momento no sabía que hacer, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se separo rápidamente de los brazos de yuu.

-¿ por qué hiciste eso yuu?- empujó a yuu, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Yuu quedo anonadado mirando el vacío. Mientras miki corría y entraba a la habitación confundida aun con sus sentimientos pensaba"¿por qué hizo eso?".

----------- media hr. Mas tarde ----------

----- tock tock -----

¿si que ocurre?- dijo miki un poco sonrojada

ya han llegado – dijo yuu desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Voy enseguida -dijo miki emocionada

----- -----

Miki bajo la escalera muy contenta, porque iba a ver a su amiga para contarle lo sucedido.

-meiko estas aquí-gritó miki al ver a meiko sentada cómodamente en un sillón.

-hola miki, ¿cómo estas?-preguntó meiko.

-muy bien, hola satoshi.

-hola miki.

-uhhhmmm tengo mucha hambre, que les parece si vamos a almorzar fuera- propuso satoshi

-me parece una gran idea- dijo yuu

----- en el centro -----

-uhhhmmm hace hambre – dijo miki

- si yo también y mucha- alegó yuu

-entonces porque no se adelantan a buscar una mesa – propuso yuu

me parece una buena idea... vamos yuu – dijo satoshi

-------------- mientras tanto donde miki --------------

miki cuéntame que te tiene así de preocupada?-preguntó meiko , mirando a miki quien tenia la cabeza gacha y miraba el suelo.

Es que oh meiko... no sé que hacer, no se que me pasa- dijo miki sollozando.

-pero miki por favor... es matsuura quien te tiene así?

-oh no meiko. ..soy yo aun no se que es lo que siento...Ginta es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, no puedo soportar verlo con arimi...y yuu vive conmigo y es tan especial.

----------- donde yuu ------------

Iban caminando a paso rápido a un negocio por ahí cerca.

-Dime yuu por como nos recibiste..te pasa algo, koishikawua parecía bastante preocupada.

No es nada... es solo que esta mañana desperté y me la encontré encima..creo que estaba un poco asustada- dijo yuu en tono comprensivo.

-no será que quería despertarte apasionadamente- se burlo satoshi

-no seas ridículo... lo mejor será que entremos tengo hambre- dijo yuu cruzando la puerta del restaurante.

----------- -----------

-vamos miki no te aflijas...mira han entrado ahí.

-si vamos tengo hambre meiko.

-------------------- -------------------

Entraron todos en el local, se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y ordenaron la comida, entonces miki y meiko fueron al tocado.

Arimi se encontraba en uno de los cubículos cuando entraron meiko y miki... arimi las escucho entrar, y se quedo callada para escuchar lo que decían.

-pero dime miki, porque estas enfadada con matsuura? – preguntó meiko asombrada.

Es que esta mañana... como tu sabes estamos solos, y la casa muy silenciosa...bueno sentí miedo y fui a verlo.- dijo miki con vergüenza.

Y que tiene eso miki?

Es que me caí sobre el...luego sonó el teléfono, y me levanté para cogerlo, era satoshi, quien me pidió hablar con yuu , y me quede para oír lo que decía y luego le dije que iba a cambiarme, tome la manilla para abrirla , y yuu se levanto, la cerro y me besó...muahhh,muahhh- miki rompió en lágrimas.

Meiko la abrazo y le seco las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-ya miki cálmate, debes pensar a quien quieres de verdad...ahora vamos nos deben estar esperando.-la consoló meiko.

Miki y meiko salieron del baño...al instante arimi salió de su cubículo.

-yuu si no es mío no será de nadie!- pensó arimi en voz alta y salió por la puerta trasera del baño.

------------------- en el comedor -------------------

comieron de todo, era una tarde muy agradable, conversaron, bailaron ,e incluso tomaron una copita. Después se fue cada uno a su casa, satoshi quiso acompañar a meiko, quien se negó totalmente.

Miki y yuu siguieron solos su trayecto a casa, mientras platicaban.

-estuvo muy a gusto la tarde...quien diría que lo pasaríamos tan bien en vacaciones!- dijo miki alegremente.

si estoy de acuerdo –dijo yuu un tanto bajoneado

una ráfaga de viento invadió la calle, miki tenia frió y no hallaba que decirle a yuu.

-hace mucho frío- dijo entonces miki

-si lo mejor será llegar pronto.

Miki comenzó a tiritar y se acerco un poco a yuu. Yuu al notar esto, se detuvo y la abrazo.

Miki como de costumbre se ruborizo , y miro a yuu quien la miraba francamente.

-miki tu quieres a Ginta verdad?- preguntó yuu seriamente.

Miki se quedo helada , no sabia que decir.

Este, mmm...- en ese momento miki sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besar a yuu...y se dio cuenta que era a el a quien amaba de verdad.

Yuu la miro y comprendió , que no iba a responder, la tomo del brazo y siguieron caminando, cuando llegaron a casa miki se dio cuenta que no había respondido a yuu, lo miro y este siguió, luego entro a la casa.

Capitulo 2: impacto de una confesión.

Era domingo, medio día, miki y yuu se disponían a almorzar.

-yuu puedes ir por la pastas ya?-pregunto miki terminando de cocinar el pollo.

-esta bien...voy- dijo yuu saliendo por la puerta.

Yuu camino por la acera de la casa, se encamino hacia la reja y salió a la calle. Caminaba rápido por que no quería tardarse, iba contento por estar solo con miki. De pronto escucho que alguien le gritaba por detrás.

-yuu, yuuu! –gritaba una voz

yuu escucho aquella voz titilante y se volteo para saber quien lo llamaba. Arimi le miraba parada en un poste , saludándolo con la mano. Yuu se acerco a ella para saber que deseaba.

que tal Arimi? –pregunto yuu con cortesía.

Muy bien , querido yuu- respondió Arimi coquetamente .

Mmm...mmmm- tartamudeo yuu.

Yuu puedes ir esta tarde a mi casa?

Esta bien...esto..mm debo irme adios Arimi.

------------------------ donde miki --------------------------

miki terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando sono el telefono, corrio a cogerlo,y no se percato de que en el suelo la alfombra estaba corrida. Cuando pafff! Cayó de bruces al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza con las sillasy sin poder levantarse ni moverse , callo en un profundo desmayo.

----------------------- ------------------------

humeantes venian las pastas, cuando yuu sacaba de su bolsillo la prodigiosa llave , que daria inicio a aquella historia de amor.

Entro rapidamente, grito 3 veces miki, miki, miki, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, avanzo unos pasos y ahí tirada en el suelo e encontraba miki.

miki!- grito yuu al ver el desvanecido cuerpo de su amada. Corrio a ella , la tomo en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en el gran sillón .

miki, despierta por favor- suplico yuu al ver aquel inmóvil cuerpo.

Yuu miro a la joven chica, se acerco a su rostro cada vez mas y la beso profundamente, en ese instante miki abrio los ojosy miro tiernamente a yuu siguendole el juego, luego cerro los ojos.

Yuu separo sus labios de los de miki la miro, esta abrio poco a poco los ojosy pregunto con una voz muy suave y cortada.

-... que ha ... ocurrido...?.

-llegue y te encontré tirada en el piso y...

decia yuu cuando de pronto de la boca de miki salió instantáneamente una frase que lo cambio todo...

-te quiero yuu...te quiero mucho – repitio miki mirándolo a la cara.

-Yo tambien...estas segura de lo que estas diciendo miki?.

mas segura ...que nunca- dijo miki que aun seguia sobre las piernas de yuu y se acerco hasta sus labios para besarlo, cuando de pronto se le nubló la vista y volvio a caer desmayada.

Yuu se asusto mucho y llevo a miki a su cama y llamo al doctor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor revisaba a miki, quien hace un rato habia despertado.

-------------------------- minutos mas tarde -------------------------

que tiene doctor?

Yuu , ha recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y muchas emociones fuertes de una, su cerebro no resistio tanto e hizo corto circuito.-

Y estara bien?.

O si, mañana podra levantarse, pero, hoy debes estar alerta y quedarte cuidándola.

Ok gracias, doctor.

----------------------------- en casa de Arimi ----------------------------

--------- ding-dong ----------

ha debe ser yuu penso Arimi para sus adentros

hola Arimi – dijo ginta, al momento en que esta habria la puerta.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto Arimi sorprendida.

Vine a ver como estaba- ginta se ruborizo no sabia por que estaba ahí realmente-pero ya me voy.

No te vayas, yuu habia quedado de venir acenar conmigo esta nochey no creo que que lo haga porque no cenamos juntos?-dijo Arimi tomándolo del brazo

Esta bien

------------------ donde miki y yuu ------------------

miki acaba de despertar de otro desmayo y yuu la sostenia en la cama.

-yuu, que hora es?-pregunto miki con mesura.

-las once y media...por que?

te quiero mucho yuu...- dijo miki acaricandole la cara.

Yo tambien -dijo yuu y comenzo a besarla

Soy tan feliz contigo yuu, ojala pudiéramos estar asi para siempre.

Miki que haremos cuando nuestros padres vuelvan?

No pensemos ahora en ello ...esta solo demostrémonos todo nuestro amor.

Yuu abrazo a miki y esta le quito la polera.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban en la cama sin ropa desmostrandose su amor.

Fue uno de los momentos mas mágicos de sus vidas, se juraron amor eterno,y la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de aquel maravilloso enlace.


End file.
